


KOMACRESCENDO

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anger, Crying, Friendship, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Det piper i ørene og han har blodsmak i munnen, hat i tankene og en atombombe i brystet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dette skjer rett etter 'BROS'; mitt take på hva som skjer.
> 
> Obs! Vil bare si at jeg har prøvd ut litt forskjellige stilvalg her, så alle skrivefeil, slanguttrykk, tidsendringer er gjort med vilje. Kan godt hende det redigeres senere hvis det fungerer dårlig. Også første gang jeg prøver meg på 'heavy angst', så vet ikke helt om jeg får det til, men som alltid, takk for at du leser! Kom gjerne med kritikk.
> 
> English will hopefully be up sometime during the weekend!

 

**KOMACRESCENDO**

 

 

Det prikket fortsatt i hendene. Han kunne gjerne dytta til Mahdi en gang til – trodde alltid han var så _jævlig_ fet. Jonas kunne dra til helvete. Han var jo helt tett! Hadde Jonas alltid vært så dum? Og Magnus, for alle de forbanna fiskehistoriene han dro annenhver dag, den ene større og mer utrolig enn den andre, kunne bare stå der med kjeften åpen som en gullfisk, stum og handlingslammet. For noen tullinger.

 

Isak rev til seg en gren fra en busk og slo fra seg så han hørte den hvese gjennom lufta.

 

” _Kan ikke jeg bare bli her med deg for alltid?_ ”

 

Han brølte i sinne og sparket i grusen så den fløy i alle retninger, traff en bil. Han pustet raskt, blikket flakket og han visste ikke hvor han skulle fokusere. En sykkel i grøfta. Han trampet over eikene med all kraft og følte de bøye seg under skosålen. Den var liten, sikkert en barnesykkel.

 

” _Kan jeg det?_ ”

 

Isak kastet fra seg grenen og dyttet hendene så dypt ned i jakkelommene han kunne, nevene knyttet så hardt at neglene skar vondt i håndflaten. Det var deilig at det gjorde vondt. Han klemte de sammen hardere.

 

” _Jeg har fortalt Sonja om deg._ ”

 

Måtte bite sammen leppene for å ikke skrike.

 

” _Jeg er jo ikke trist..!_ ”

 

Knuget leppene sammen og kjente det stikke bak øyeeplene. Ikke faen om han skulle begynne å grine som en liten fitte nå.

 

” _Nei?_ ”

 

Det prikket helt ut i fingertuppene, begynte å svi i øynene og han kjente at der bet han hull på leppa. Metallsmak i kjeften.

 

” _Nei..!_ ”

 

Pustet med nesa, raskere og raskere, og det dirret i hele kroppen. Smaken av søt og syrlig Red Bull og skarp sprit lå bakerst på tunga, umulig å ignorere, og kvalmen var plutselig der, men den kom fra et annet sted. Dypt nede i magen. Rullet oppover halsen og satt seg fast helt øverst i svelget, vokste der som en svulst.

 

Han måtte ha mer luft hvis ikke han skulle svime av.

 

Isak åpnet munnen for å trekke ned dypt, men i stedet hørte han seg selv skrike og han sparket til en busk så bladene føyk, og som om noen hadde skutt han forsvant all kraften som bar han. Som om musklene hadde smeltet bort på et sekund. Knærne traff kald asfalt med et platt dunk, og så gikk det ikke å holde det inne mer.

 

Han hulket høyt, prøvde å puste, prøvde å ikke spy, hodet snurra og han kjente kaldsvetten renne nedover nakken. Bet sammen leppene og kikket opp, prøvde å tvinge gråten tilbake, ned, vekk. Det var bare Oslonatt, gatelys og 7 plussgrader rundt ham, og han klarte ikke lenger kontrollere alt det vonde som kravlet oppover gjennom kroppen, i lungene, i halsen, i blodet, som ville vrenge seg ut av ham. Enda et hulk, vått i kantene som raspet i halsen, og han kjente varme tårer lage spor over kinnene. Han ulte og seg sammen ned på bakken, som om det stod et spyd i ryggen på ham og han lå på en tyrefekterarena og blødde ut. Det var ingen der, men det føltes ut som det var en fullsatt arena – hele verden kunne se ham. Asfalten var kald og våt, og kulda snek seg inn i klærne, inn i kroppen, inn i beina.

 

_For en taper du er._

 

Det var hans egen stemme. Hans egne tanker. Og likevel klarte han ikke dytte de vekk.

 

_Vennene dine synes du er lame, og nå har de fått interne jokes om deg. Det betyr at de snakker om deg - disser deg når du ikke er der. De inviterer deg fortsatt fordi de ikke vil ha noen konfrontasjon, skal ikke bli kleint, men det har du klart å fikse selv nå. De trekker seg unna. Med god grunn. Du har holdt de på en armlengdes avstand i over en måned. Kan nesten ikke se Jonas i øynene lenger – han veit at du ljuger. Og du veit at han veit._

 

Han følte at han måtte komme seg opp, reise seg, gå vekk herfra før noen så ham, men kroppen ville ikke rikke seg en centimeter.

 

_Eskild prøvde å strekke ut hånden til deg, og du slo den vekk og pissa på det han står for og identifiserer seg med. På han som person. Eskild er seg selv. Du er en jævla faker._

 

Han kunne så vidt høre dekk på veien, langt unna, kanskje noen hundre meter.

 

_Du rømmer fra moren din, som sitter igjen i det store huset helt alene. Pappa er for feig, og selv om hun er på et veldig mørkt sted med deg akkurat nå, er du den eneste hun har. Hun har passet på deg hele livet; du hadde ikke mer tid til henne enn et par måneder. Det er ikke bare pappa som er feig. For en taper du er. For en taper du er._

 

Nå kunne han se lysene fra frontlyktene gli over asfalten, og hvis ikke han flyttet seg snart ville noen se ham og sikkert begynne å stille spørsmål. Han tvang seg opp på alle fire, og så verden rundt seg snurre i synet. Lukket øynene med en gang, og så noe verre.

 

Sonjas munn over Evens. Even som ikke trakk seg unna.

 

Isak brakk seg og hostet opp slim. Det landet halvveis over hendene hans, og han klarte faen ikke stoppe å grine.

 

_For en taper du er som trodde du kunne få han der. For en taper du er som ikke skjønte at han bare ville se hvor langt opp han kunne trekke deg._

 

_Isak, for en jævla taper du er som har klart å bli så forelska._

 

Han slo en knyttet neve i asfalten så det sendte et støt opp gjennom hele armen. Reiste seg idet han kunne se en taxi kjøre bak en van som stod parkert i veikanten.

 

”Slutt å grin,” hvisket han til seg selv.

 

_Kom igjen, kom igjen, kom igjen._

 

”Slutt å grin!” freste han og slo seg selv i ansiktet med en åpen hånd, så hardt han bare kunne.

 

Det var som om han hadde tatt et isbad. Det brant og i noen sekunder følte han ikke annet enn en intens, pulserende svie i kinnet. Blodet pumpa i årene, tårene var vekk og igjen var sinne. Sinne. Aggresjon. Hat.

 

Måtte ha det for å ikke vise hvor svak han var. For fy faen, så svak han var.

 

Taxien rullet sakte frem på forsiden av vanen, taklyset stod som ledig og som Isak hadde gjettet stoppet den. Vinduet rullet ned.

 

”Alt i orden med deg?”

 

Det var en eldre mann. Grå bart. Nordfra.

 

”Jeg vil hjem,” var alt Isak ga han tilbake, før han rev opp døra og slang seg inn i baksetet.

 

Måtte bare vekk herfra så fort som mulig.

 

* * *

 

 

Han klarer å dra seg opp trappa til andre etasje, inn døra, og kjenner endelig låsen gå igjen med et smekk bak seg.

 

”Halloo, Isaak!”

 

Noora sin stemme, fra stua.

 

”Kom og bli med å se på Moulin Rouuuge!” synger hun i tulleopera-stil, og Eskild går raskt mot ham i gangen, med to tomme tekopper i hendene, men enser ikke Isak et blikk.

 

”Men den er vel for _homo_ -homo for deg, Isak,” biter Eskild ut sarkastisk og tripper forbi i retning kjøkkenet. Stemningen har ikke vært på topp i kollektivet etter samtalen deres i går ettermiddag. De hadde prøvd å skåne Noora, men hun var ei smart jente. Tok nok tegninga.

 

”Er vel bare _The Hangover_ og andre-,” fortsetter Eskild, men avbryter seg selv med et gisp når han til slutt ser på Isak.

 

”Å herregud,” han slipper nærmest koppene ned på skohylla og stormer over til Isak, griper han i skuldrene.

 

”Isak. Hallo! Hva skjer?” Isak hører bekymring i stemmen hans og føler at han blir ristet lett. ”Du er jo iskaldt!” utbryter Eskild, men får ikke noe svar.

 

Isak Valtersen står apatisk på dørmatta i kollektivet med rødsprengte øyne, et hissig rødt håndmerke på høyre kinn, og skuldrene henger som om han var lam i armene. Triste øyne kikker opp på Eskild og tårene begynner å strømme på igjen. Eskild stirrer tilbake i forferdelse.

 

”Noora!!”

 

Hun kommer løpende og virker forvirret når hun får øye på Isak.

 

”Isak, hva faen-”

 

Før hun kan snakke ferdig åpner han munnen, men det er hakk-hakk-hakk i plata og ingenting gir mening. Eskild rister forsiktig på hodet og ser trist ut selv.

 

”Jeg skjønner ikke hva du sier.”

 

Isak trekker pusten og ordene ramler ut av munnen på ham, blandet med hikst og raske inn- og utpust og host, og tårer som bare renner og renner og renner.

 

”Han...ikke...med meg.” Tre raske innpust, og Isak tar tak i overarmen til Eskild, holder seg fast, og kikker i gulvet. ”-trodde at vi kanskje-” Tre raske innpust til. ”..men...betyr ingenting!” Isak hiver etter pusten og hulker. ”Og nå vet alle at jeg er...” Pusten hans går raskere og han griper Eskild så hardt i armen at det begynner å gjøre vondt. ”At jeg...” pusten blir kort og hakkete, og slår over i hyperventilering før Isak bryter helt sammen og begynner å hylgrine.

 

Han mister kreftene i beina og synker sammen. Noora og Eskild prøver å holde ham oppe, men han er tyngre enn han ser ut, så de setter seg ned med ham, og utveksler et engstelig blikk når han gir fra seg en ulende lyd. Som en hund som ligger skadet.

 

Der blir de sittende en god stund. De lar Isak få gråte seg ferdig, for det er ikke så mye annet å gjøre akkurat nå. Det stryker ham på armene helt til det siste hikstet forsvinner i munnen hans.

 

”For en taper jeg er,” sier han lavt etter det har gått et par minutter.

 

”Du, ikke si sånt,” sukker Noora og gir han et lett kyss på kinnet. ”Ække bra å tenke på den måten, Valtersen.”

 

Isak sitter urørlig og stirrer rett fremfor seg, rett i veggen og likevel ikke på noe.

 

”Men det er sant,” sukker han og lukker øynene, og kjenner faren for at det fortsatt kan komme et par tårer til. ”For jeg tror jeg er så forelska i han at jeg ikke klarer å tenke noe stygt om han engang. Selv om jeg sikkert burde ødelagt trynet hans.”

 

”Nei, Isak. Hør her,” sier Eskild og legger hodet sitt inntil Isaks. ”Aldri vold. Aldri hat.”

 

Det er et par sekunders stillhet, før Isak bryter den med humorløs latter og et trist smil, en siste tåre trillende nedover kinnet.

 

”Hadde ikke klart det, uansett..”

 

 

Den kvelden bestemmer de seg for å dra madrassene sine inn i stua, og de sover der alle tre. Eskild og Noora prøver alle små og store triks i boka for å putte et lite smil tilbake på munnen til Isak. De klarer det ikke helt, men innsatsen kan ingen ta dem på. Madrassen hans er i midten, og de to andre har allerede sovnet når han lukker øynene. Han er litt hoven rundt øynene og kinnet er fremdeles ømt, og i morgen kommer til å suge like hardt som i dag og han aner ikke hva han skal gjøre med noe. At Even ikke vil ha ham likevel gjør vondt på en helt ny måte, og Isak har aldri følt det sånn før. Han har aldri _følt_ så mye før han møtte Even. Det kommer til å være hardt å godta, og det kommer til å ta tid å glemme.

Men til høyre for ham ligger Eskild Tryggvason og mumler uforståelige ord, og til venstre ligger Noora Sætre og snorker som en full sjømann. Han er ikke helt alene.

 

Så det kommer nok til å gå bra til slutt.

 

 

-slutt-


End file.
